


Widow’s Kiss

by Pit_Of_Shades



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, feet play, minor food kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pit_Of_Shades/pseuds/Pit_Of_Shades
Summary: “Uh-huh...” Sombra replies leaning against Widowmaker’s front before plucking the blackberry’s garnishing the cocktail from the glass and slipping one into her mouth. “You know, after a flight like that...” Sombra says sensually around a mouthful of fruit, a drop of vivid red juice trickling from her purple lips and down towards her chin as she continues, “I could really use a widow’s kiss right now.”
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Widow’s Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with some long form stuff! I’m not sure if this was the kind of content Blizzard was anticipating when they released the cookbook but oh well!
> 
> Please enjoy! :)

The Talon gathering in Monaco wasn’t set to start for another four hours and Widowmaker figured that Ogundimu or Reaper wouldn’t need her until then, so she decided to spend some of that time to herself; settling down on the sofa with her book on famous ballet dancers and a widow’s kiss cocktail of her own making.

She was halfway through the chapter on the omnic dancer Dominique Caron when the door to her room suddenly flung open and closed again just as quickly. Widowmaker didn’t need to look up from her book to know who had just barged into her room so rudely, in fact it didn’t surprise her that the visitor knew which room she was staying in despite the fact she hadn’t actually told anyone which hotel she was staying at. A stream of colourful Spanish curse words drifted into the room from the doorway, followed by the muffled yet no less distinct sound of shoes being carelessly thrown on the carpeted floor.

“Make yourself at home,” Widow remarks as Sombra walks past her and hurls her suitcase onto the bed. Her accented voice thick with sarcasm as she sipped at her cocktail and lazily turns the page of her book. Her gatecrashing coworker was wearing a short black skirt that stopped above her knees and Widowmaker finds herself trailing her eyes up the toned muscles and smooth brown skin of her colleague’s legs as she passed by.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Sombra grumbles as she returns to the sofa, clambering into Widowmaker’s lap and shuffling around on theassassin’s thighs before curling her legs up underneath her.

“How was the flight?” Widowmaker mutters indifferently whilst her lover makes herself comfortable, lazily turning the page and raising the glass to her lips again.

“Terrible,” Sombra groans, plucking the glass from Widowmaker’s hand and taking a long sip of the tart cherry juice, “fourteen hours of crying babies, screaming kids and stupid tourists.”

“A pity,” Widowmaker drawls in response, the tone of her voice making it quite clear she thought Sombra’s awful flight was anything but.

“I’d like to see you on that plane for fourteen hours,” Sombra grumbled from behind the rim of the glass before cutting Widowmaker off as she opened her mouth to reply, “ _without_ killing anyone...this is nice what is this?”

“A cocktail?” Widow offers without taking her eyes away from her book, raising an eyebrow as though she was talking to a particularly dull child.

“I know that taradita,” Sombra grins, “what’s it called?”

“A widow’s kiss,” the assassin responds looking up into her partner’s bright violet eyes, “and I made it for myself,” she adds curtly before snatching the glass back from the shorter woman’s hand.

“Uh-huh...” Sombra replies leaning against Widowmaker’s front before plucking the blackberry’s garnishing the cocktail from the glass and slipping one into her mouth. “You know, after a flight like that...” Sombra says sensually around a mouthful of fruit, a drop of vivid red juice trickling from her purple lips and down towards her chin as she continues, “I could really use a widow’s kiss right now.” 

Widow’s lethargic heart begins to beat at something resembling a normal pace as Sombra presses her sticky lips to her cheek and lifts a berry to her mouth before huskily purring ‘open up cariño’ against her skin. Almost too easily Widow did as she was bidden, parting her lips just enough for Sombra to pop the berry into her mouth whilst pressing sticky, open-mouthed kisses to her cheek.

Absentmindedly, Widow considered how soft and juicy the berry in her mouth was, it’s flavour tart and sweet as she chewed on it’s ripe flesh. She’d all but forgotten about the book in her hand and she only remembered she was holding it when it fell noisily to the floor as Sombra tilts her head to kiss her on the lips. The juices coating Sombra’s mouth cause their lips to stick and peel off of each other with every minute shift of their heads and a fresh trickle of red berry juice runs down their chins as Sombra’s tongue slips into Widowmaker’s open mouth.

Cupping Widowmaker’s cheek in her hand as they kissed, Sombra sensually trails the tips of her fingers down Widow’s neck to the buttons on her blouse. Slowly, she begins to unfasten them though she barely manages to pop three before Widowmaker catches her by the wrist with her free hand.

“Spider?” Sombra utters into the kiss, the soft skin of their lips sticking together as she murmurs against Widowmaker’s mouth.

“You had a terrible flight, no?” Widowmaker remarks swiping her tongue over Sombra’s lips and savouring the sweet taste of blackberries and her cocktail, “let me.”

As soon as she was sure Sombra wasn’t about to try anything, Widow slipped her arm around the shorter woman’s waist and swapped their positions on the couch before settling in front of Sombra on her knees.

Offering her cocktail glass to the other Talon agent, Widowmaker leans down to press sticky, wet kisses to her colleague’s right thigh whilst her cool fingers tease and caress the warm brown skin of her lover’s toned legs. A familiar hand cups the back of her head as she works, stroking her lengthy midnight blue hair as she plants sultry kisses and little licks to the thigh underneath her. Sombra’s breathy sighs and quiet moans of encouragement spur her on as she descends her partner’s leg, pressing her lips to Sombra’s knee whilst she cradles the limb in her cool hands.

Holding Sombra’s leg by the ankle Widowmaker rakes her fingernails down the firm muscles of her lover’s calf, relishing the tremble that runs through Sombra’s leg and the breathy gasp that accompanies it. The tip of her cool nose teasingly rubs and bumps against Sombra’s skin as her lips travel lower and lower, pausing every now and then to suck and bite at her lover’s leg.

Widowmaker still doesn’t know much about Sombra’s past or what her life is like outside of Talon and what Sombra has told her she has no way of knowing if the enigmatic woman is telling the truth. But what is clear however is that Sombra’s lifestyle is responsible for the beautiful, athletic muscles that tense and relax so attractively underneath her whenever the assassin plays with her body and plies them with attention.

“Hmmm...spider...” Sombra’s voice pleasantly groans from above her, head falling against the back of the sofa and violet eyes sliding shut as Widowmaker’s sticky lips latch onto her ankle whilst her cool fingers take hold of her foot.

Cradling Sombra’s foot in her hands Widowmaker slowly drags her tongue from her heel to her toes, following it up with several quick kisses to the soft skin at the sole of her foot. Sombra’s toes curl happily against Widow’s lips and tongue as the assassin sensually works at her, cursing softly in both Spanish and English as she implores her lover to keep playing with her. Driven on by her lover’s breathless dirty talk Widowmaker wraps her lips around Sombra’s big toe and sucks on it lightly; much to her colleague’s delight if the breathy high-pitched gasp and guttural, husky moan is anything to go by. Releasing Sombra’s toe, Widow places several more kisses along the pads of her colleague’s toes whilst her fingers and the palms of her hands massage the sole of her foot.

“Look at me spider,” Sombra moans quietly from behind her glass so Widowmaker lazily glances up to meet her violet gaze, her red lipsstill pressed against her lover’s curling toes as she does so, “Mmm-fuck...”

With a final open-mouthed parting kiss to the sole Widowmaker releases Sombra’s foot and takes it’s twin in her hands, planting wet kisses and sensuous licks along soft brown skin as her lover continues to moan and gasp quietly above her. Eventually she starts to kiss her way back up Sombra’s left leg, likewise kissing, sucking and biting at toned muscles and smooth caramel skin.

Reaching Sombra’s knee Widowmaker drags her tongue along the top of a meaty thigh, leaving a shiny trail behind her until she reaches the hem of her lover’s skirt; seizing the material in both hands and working it further up her thighs. Following the retreating skirt with her mouth, Widowmaker plants several tortuously soft kisses to Sombra’s inner thighs before taking an appreciative look between them. Sombra is wearing a simple set of crimson underwear, already visibly beginning to dampen with her growing excitement. The sight sends a feral thrill through the assassin and she leans forward to press her nose against the damp material. Taking in a deep breath, Widow inhales the faint yet no less familiar scent of Sombra’s intimate essence, growling huskily to herself before pressing her parted lips to the stained underwear. Widowmaker’s teasing antics earn her an alluring yelp as Sombra jerks her hips into Widow’s touch. As much as she would like to tear Sombra’s underwear off and smear her lover’s slick wetness all over her face, Widowmaker wants this to last. They have another four hours to kill after all.

Sombra moans gutturally around the rim of her glass as Widowmaker withdraws from between her legs with a long, teasing swipe of her tongue across her damp underwear.

With her head free from Sombra’s skirt, her colleague cries out an amused yelp as Widowmaker pulls her lover towards her on thecouch and starts kissing a trail up the dark red fabric of her top. Pressing her lips to Sombra’s shirt clad stomach and breasts, Widow swipes her tongue along the fabric, the taste of blackberries on her tongue mixing with the tropical perfume clinging to Sombra’s dress shirt.

Travelling further up to Sombra’s neck Widow presses her lips to the column of her colleague’s throat, sucking on soft skin and gently sinking her teeth in. Sombra’s free hand comes up to tangle in her hair again, burying in her blue locks to scratch soothingly at her scalp and hold her in place at the younger woman’s throat. With a pleased moan Sombra lifts her legs up and wraps them securely around Widowmaker’s waist, tensing and relaxing her leg lock as the assassin vigorously sucks a mark onto her neck. Blindly Widow reaches behind her whilst she works, trailing her fingertips over Sombra’s bare thighs and petting along her shins.

Once she’s sure she’ll leave behind a suitably bold mark, Widow sucks and bites down hard on Sombra’s neck drawing a delightful husky growl from the woman underneath her before releasing the abused skin with an indecent pop. As expected there’s a very dark, very noticeable purple bruise on Sombra’s neck that she’ll be hard-pressed to conceal for the meeting later today. With a pleased purr Widowmaker admires her handiwork, pressing soothing kisses and little licks to the teeth marks left inside the discoloured skin.

“Did you just purr?” Sombra gasps from above her with a breathless giggle as Widowmaker kisses her way up Sombra’s neck to her face.

“I did,” Widowmaker informs her partner with a wicked smile, seizing her chin in one hand and gazing into her beautiful purple eyes, “good luck hiding that at the meeting.”

“Oh you bitch...” Sombra says, grinning up at her lover before the assassin leans in and gives her a hungry kiss that’s all tongue and teeth.

Sombra’s tongue tastes like the tart cherry juice of her cocktail as it clashes and dances with Widow’s in the warm, wet confines of the Latina’s mouth. The cool hand holding Sombra’s chin slides up to the buzzed side of her hair and begins to play with thecybernetics adorning the side of her head whilst Widow closes her lips around her colleague’s tongue and messily sucks on the wet muscle.

Swallowing her lover’s breathy gasps and sultry moans, Widow barely registers Sombra’s free hand returning to her blouse until she blindly starts fumbling with the buttons. Successfully popping two more, Sombra’s hand slips into her top and starts petting at the cool skin of her chest.

“Of course,” Sombra groans in between kisses as the hand in Widowmaker’s blouse starts to knead and play with a cool, blue breast, “are you...allergic...to bras or something?”

“Something like that,” Widowmaker huskily retorts against Sombra’s lips, eagerly pushing her chest into her teammate’s hand and growling into Sombra’s mouth when she starts rolling a stiffening nipple between dextrous fingers. “Speaking of bras...” Widowmaker continues amorously, placing her hands flat on Somrba’s chest, “I want to see yours.”

Taking Sombra’s mouth with her own again, the pair kiss heatedly whilst Widowmaker blindly works to unfasten Sombra’s shirt. Despite the hand in her top playing with her breast and toying with her nipple, Widow’s fingers work quickly and efficiently at the buttons on her lover’s top until eventually the last one is popped and she throws Sombra’s shirt wide open. With Sombra’s body now laid bare for her, Widowmaker pulls back from the kiss with the shorter woman’s bottom lip trapped between her teeth before releasing it and watching it snap back into place.

Widowmaker can’t stop the lusty growl that slips from her throat as her piecing golden eyes roam her colleague’s body; from her large breasts clad in a simple bra that matches the crimson red of her panties, to the taut, toned muscles of her stomach rising and falling in time with her racing breaths, all wrapped in smooth, beautiful brown skin. 

Taking Sombra’s lips in a fiery kiss, Widowmaker starts to work her way down the shorter woman’s neck, kissing and nuzzling at the now fully formed bruise adorning her throat as she makes her way to Sombra’s chest. To her disappointment the hand that had been playing with her nipple slips from her blouse to tangle in her hair so Widow decides to console herself by burying her face in her colleague’s ample bosom. Sombra’s wonderfully breathy laughter rings in her ears and her legs tense around Widowmaker’s waist as the assassin sets about covering her bra-clad breasts with wet kisses, sensuous licks and tantalising bites.

“Mierda, araña,” Sombra groans, sipping at her confiscated cocktail and clutching the back of her partner’s head as Widowmaker fully indulges her carnal admiration for her colleague’s bountiful tits.

Continuing to massage Sombra’s breasts with cool hands, Widowmaker looks up long enough to growl ‘shirt off’ before pressing her face back into her lover’s tits without bothering to wait for an answer. As she resumes messily plastering the warm skin of the enigmatic woman’s breasts with wet kisses, Sombra starts to wriggle about underneath her, attempting to shrug her shirt off with one hand holding her glass and her body pinned to the couch by the assassin’s weight.

Once Sombra’s shirt is shrugged off and cast onto the floor Widowmaker’s hands slide round her back to unfasten her bra, deftly unhooking the supporting garment before chasing the straps with her lips as she pulls them down her arms. Lifting Sombra’s arms up to fully remove her bra, Widowmaker’s trail of worshipful open-mouthed kisses moves toSombra’s shoulders and toned biceps. Even the bare skin of her lover’s armpits doesn’t escape Widowmaker’s lustful attention, Sombra’s wanton yelp of amused surprise ringing in her ears as the assassin kisses and licks the skin under her arms. Eventually Widowmaker fully removes the younger woman’s bra, holding the underwear against her nose as she inhales the scent of Sombra’s familiar tropical perfume. Discarding the garment on the floor behind her, the assassin’s lascivious gaze falls onto Sombra’s now bare chest.

Widowmaker isn’t sure if she has a favourite part of Sombra’s body. The toned muscles hiding under the surface of her soft brown skin, the smattering of purple and silver cybernetics adorning her head and spine or even just her large round backside. But the sight of her large heaving tits, spilling onto either side of her chest now that her bra isn’t there to support them, already covered in a smattering of blood red lipstick marks whilst her dark brown nipples are already stiff and eager for Widowmaker’s attention undeniably have an effect on her like no other.

Ghosting her cool blue hands up the sides of her lover’s stomach, Widow seizes Sombra’s breasts almost surprisingly gently whilst the Latina’s soft sighs and quiet gasps fill the space between them. Almost instinctively Sombra starts to push her chest into Widowmaker’s attentive hands, all the while sipping widow’s kiss from the cocktail glass. Kneading her colleague’s heaving breasts like dough, the widow’s kiss catches the assassin’s attention and a devious thought begins to form in her mind.

“Hey! I was drinking that!” Sombra protests as her lover’s plucks the glass from her hand. 

“Not any more,” Widow purrs with a devious smirk whilst rolling a stiff brown nipple between the thumb and index finger of her free hand, the breathy moan she’s rewarded with music to the assassin’s ears.

Holding one of Sombra’s heavy tits in place with her free hand Widowmaker tips the cocktail glass, spilling the cherry red liquid onto her lover’s breast where it quickly trickles down to her hardened, sensitive nipple. “Spider? What are you...” Sombra gasps heatedly as the cool liquid hits her warm skin and her mouth drops open in a sultry moan when the assassin lowers her head down to lap the fruity cocktail off of her tit.

“Mmm...you can be such a dirty bitch when you want to be babe...fuuuck. You missed some right there-AH!” Sombra moans happily as Widowmaker’s tongue sensually travels along her breast down to her cocktail-covered nipple, swirling and licking at the tart cherry juice gathered around the stiff nub. Wrapping her lips fully over her lover’s nipple, Widowmaker blindly pours what’s left of the drink over Sombra’s heaving chest and sets the empty glass aside on the floor next to her.

With a last harsh suck to the wet nipple in her mouth Widowmaker pulls off of the tit with an indecent slurp. Watching the heavy brown breast droop back into place, the blue woman turns her attention to the widow’s kiss coating Sombra’s skin, the red liquid steadily trickling off of her chest towards her neglected breast and the sky blue upholstery of the sofa. With no intention of paying for damages to the hotel furniture (not that she would anyway), Widowmaker cleans up the liquid heading for the couch first with sensual swipes of her tongue.

With both hands now free, Sombra buries one in midnight blue hair whilst holding Widowmaker’s hand in place over the breast the assassin had been playing with earlier, encouraging her to massage and tweak the sticky wet nipple.

With parted lips, the Widow kisses the widow’s kiss off of her colleague’s chest, her lukewarm tongue eagerly swiping up the tart cherry juice from her lover’s beautiful brown skin. Once she’s satisfied she’s licked every last drop of red liquid off of Sombra’s chest, Widow kisses her way down to the shorter woman’s other breast where she resumes greedily licking and slurping the tangy cocktail off of Sombra’s tit. 

“Mmm...fuck you’re so good at that spider,” Sombra moans huskily as Widowmaker massages the breast in her hand and swirls her tongue around a hard nipple, ”tan buena...tan buena azul.”

Once she’s made sure the Mexican woman’s breast has been thoroughly licked clean of the cocktail juice, Widowmaker withdraws from Sombra’s nipple in spite of the fervent attempts from the hand in her hair trying

to keep her cool lips wrapped around the stiff nub.Squeezing both of her colleague’s soft tits Widow leans forward to capture Sombra’s lips in a passionate, tongue-filled kiss; eagerly swallowing a guttural moan as their tongues sensually slide together, passing the taste of Widowmaker’s cocktail between them.

“Araña?” Sombra gasps heatedly as their lips noisily part, cupping her lover’s cheeks in her hands and gazing into her lover’s golden eyes as their foreheads rest against each other.

“Oui?” Widowmaker smirks back, lips brushing tantalisingly against Sombra’s whilst she gently massages her partner’s breasts.

“Chíngame,” Sombra all but commands, her violet eyes alight with burning desire as she stares into beautiful pools of amber.

“Avec plaisir,” Widowmaker purrs in reply, swiping her tongue over Sombra’s kiss-bruised lips and pressing her cool lips to the warm skin of her lover’s cheek.

Golden eyes sliding shut, Widowmaker begins her slow descent of Sombra’s body. Kissing her way down the shorter woman’s neck, Widow chuckles to herself as she sucks on the bruise at Sombra’s throat and her partner practically writhes on the sofa in response. With a soothing kiss to the vivid purple mark Widow moves further on to Sombra’s chest, patches of her skin still faintly sticky from the cocktail and the scent of cherry juice still clings heavily to her. Several open-mouthed kisses confirm Sombra still tastes of cherry juice too. Taking Sombra’s soft breasts in her hands Widowmaker playfully squeezes them before pushing them together and starts flicking her tongue over both of the sensitive, dark brown nipples simultaneously. Amidst pleased moans and sensual laughter, Sombra implores Widowmaker to keep going, lest the blue woman spend the next three hours before the meeting with her head buried in her colleague’s tits. Releasing the cherry flavoured nipple she’d enthusiastically been sucking on, Widow gives the shiny spit-covered nub several parting kisses and attempts to repeat the process on it’s twin before a warm hand settles on her forehead and forcibly pushes her further down Sombra’s body.

With Sombra’s delightfully husky laughter ringing in her ears, Widowmaker begins lavishing the contours and curves of the woman’s ribs and toned stomach with attention. Trailing the tips of her cool fingers along Sombra’s stomach and the waistline of her skirt, Widowmaker watches the taut muscles shudder and twitch delightfully under her touch. Blindly reaching behind herself to encourage Sombra’s legs to release her, Widow drags her tongue from the hem of Sombra’s skirt to the bottom of her ribcage, leaving a shiny wet stripe of skin behind her as she goes.

Reluctantly Sombra’s legs shakily release her so Widowmaker slides her hands back up Sombra’s thighs to unfasten her skirt before tugging it down her waist. Following the retreating skirt with her mouth, Widow sensually kisses along Sombra’s thighs as the garment moves lower and lower. Tugging it past her knees, Widow amorously plies Sombra’s shins and calves with slow, sensual kisses, licks and bites until the skirt hits the floor around Sombra’s ankles. With deliberately slow movements Widowmaker lifts Sombra’s feet out of her discarded clothing, blindly tossing the skirt behind her as she lowers her parted lips to her lover’s ankles and feet.

Making her way back up Sombra’s body, Widowmaker isn’t prepared for the sight greeting her even with her intimate knowledge of the other woman’s body. Sombra’s crimson panties aren’t just stained from Widowmaker’s foreplay, they’re positively ruined; the soft red fabric stained almost black with the Talon agent’s arousal and they stick to her sweaty skin with every minute shift of her hips. Dragging her nails down quivering thighs, Widowmaker growls in satisfaction at the very visible effect her foreplay has had on her irritating ally before taking the hem of Sombra’s panties in her teeth and dragging them down her thighs.

“Spider...” Sombra groans her lover’s name, lips curling into an amused smile as Widowmaker works her ruined panties off with her mouth. Lifting her hips up off the couch to help the assassin, Widow eventually manages to drag Sombra’s underwear down to her feet.

Screwing the ruined panties up into a ball Widowmaker presses her nose into the thoroughly soaked underwear, inhaling the all too familiar scent of Sombra’s intimate wetness before they too join the skirt somewhere on the floor behind her.

Sombra’s legs shudder and a quiet, breathy gasp escapes her as Widow’s cold hands settle on her thighs and they part almost too easily for her as Widowmaker urges them to spread. Widowmaker isn’t fully ready for the view that greets her as Sombra’s legs open wide for her and her pulse noticeably spikes at the sight; Sombra’s clit is hard and erect, emerging from its hood as though desperate for Widowmaker’s attention, the lips at her entrance are swollen and flushed with arousal, dripping obscenely with the woman’s slick wetness that’s smeared all over her folds and dripped down her inner thighs.

Seeing Sombra like this, so hot and wet and ready for her, excites the assassin like nothing else and when the younger woman’s thighs twitch followed by a fresh release of wet slickness that further stains her already dripping entrance, Widowmaker practically licks her lips in anticipation.

Fighting back her desire to dive straight into Sombra’s wet heat and smear her slickness all over her face, Widowmaker lowers her lips to the smooth, sensitive skin of her colleague’s inner thighs and sensually begins to suck, lick, kiss and bite at warm wet skin. Sombra’s breathy moans and pleased sighs drift down from above her, idle hands stroking and fidgeting with her midnight blue hair as the assassin seals her lips around shiny brown skin and begins sucking a mark onto the inside of her right thigh; roughly working the soft skin with her lips and sinking her teeth into the meat of her lover’s inner thigh.

Breaking the seal of her lips with a wet pop Widowmaker briefly admires the purple spit-covered blemish and the faint imprints of her teeth adorning the wet skin of Sombra’s thigh. Travelling further along, Widowmaker skips over her partner’s slick womanhood before giving her left leg the same treatment; kissing, licking, soothing and biting at the shuddering wet skin of Sombra’s inner thigh. Kissing her way closer and closer to the younger woman’s entrance, Widowmaker gives the thigh she’s working on one last sloppy kiss before pushing her nose into her lover’s slick-damp pubic hair. The scent of fruity tropical body wash and the natural potency of Sombra’s slick arousal fills her nose and Widowmaker lets out a throaty growl as the intoxicating mixture sends a salacious thrill racing through her.

Taking hold of the quivering thighs on either side of her head, Widowmaker presses a kiss to the damp hair surrounding Sombra’s dripping centre before dragging her tongue from the bottom of Sombra’s entrance, to the top of her hardened clit in one sensual swipe of her tongue.

“Fuuuuck,” Sombra groans wantonly, dropping her head back against the sofa as Widowmaker’s tongue slides through her dripping folds.

Sombra’s bitter taste gathers on her tongue as she flicks and swipes through sultry heat, mixing with the lingering cherry flavour of her widow’s kiss in a combination that the assassin wouldn’t describe as entirely too unpleasant. Licking from the bottom of Sombra’s entrance to the top, Widowmaker swirls her tongue around her lover’s clit smirking to herself as her lover’s hips erratically jerk and buck into her mouth. Fluttering her tongue around the hardened nub, Widowmaker gives it a wet kiss before moving back down to her thoroughly drenched entrance. Planting her lips against Sombra’s hot, wet centre, Widowmaker starts throughly working at the shorter woman with her lips and tongue, smearing her lover’s slick fluids all over the cool blue skin of her chin and cheeks. 

“Si humide...Si chaude...Si belle,” Widowmaker murmurs into the folds as she vehemently works. Her low husky voice sends vibrations racing through Sombra’s sensitive skin and she earns herself a sharp tug to her lengthy blue hair and a wonderfully guttural moan from the woman on the couch as her hips jerk urgently into Widow’s attentive lips.

“Wh-what was that spid-urgh....fuck!” Sombra gasps, cutting herself off with a strangled groan as Widowmaker wraps her cool lips around the warm lips on the left of her centre and sucks on them harshly; tugging the dripping folds back gently before releasing them and swiping her tongue over the obscenely wet skin.

Sliding her hands up from Sombra’s thighs, Widowmaker sensually caresses along Sombra’s heaving stomach and pets through damp pubic hair whilst her lips and tongue continue to ravage Sombra’s wet centre.

Sealing her lips against Sombra’s drenched folds, Widowmaker’s wriggles the tip of her tongue against her partner’s entrance before dipping inside her. Throwing her legs over Widowmaker’s shoulders and digging her heels into the assassin’s back, Sombra breathlessly starts to pant instructions to her lover, guiding her to where she wants that sinfully skilled tongue the most. 

With her mouth full of Sombra’s dripping folds, Widowmaker tantalisingly slides her hands up her colleague’s flanks before raking them back down her sides. Sombra rewards her with a shriek of pleasure and an erratic jerk of her hips that breaks the seal Widow’s lips had around her entrance, groaning in annoyance and frustration as the assassin’s tongue slips out of her. Without missing a beat Widowmaker starts pressing sultry, open-mouthed kisses to Sombra’s entrance, deliberately smearing her colleague’s intimate slickness over her mouth, chin and cheeks with messy shakes of her head.

Needing to give her tired mouth and tongue a break, Widowmaker slides her right hand up Sombra’s stomach, past her breasts (which she can’t help but give a pleasant squeeze as she passes) and up to her chin.

“Open up,” Widowmaker purrs from between Sombra’s legs whilst trailing her fingers over her lover’s lips, easily slipping her index and middle fingers into Sombra’s mouth as she obediently parts her lips to take them. Lazily the assassin watches her colleague as she messily sucks on her fingers, ghosting her lips over Sombra’s dripping entrance and nuzzling her nose into her damp pubic hair. Scissoring her fingers apart in Sombra’s mouth, Widowmaker gasps softly against wet folds as the Latina’s soft, wet tongue flutters and dances around the digits in her mouth. 

Once her fingers are nice and wet Widowmaker slips them from Sombra’s mouth, stifling a chuckle as the woman blindly chases the retreating fingers with her mouth. Trailing her hand back down Sombra’s body, Widow can’t resist the opportunity to tease and pinch her lover’s stiff nipples. Resting her head against a warm brown thigh, Widow languidly admires the wet sheen coating her fingers before swiping them through the shiny wetness between Sombra’s legs; gathering up intimate slickness on her fingers before sliding her index and middle fingers knuckle deep into her lover.

Arching her back off the sofa as her walls clamp down on the intruding fingers, Sombra moans her lover’s name so loudly Widow briefly wonders if she’ll get complaints from the other hotel residents.

“You know for an infiltration expert you are very noisy,” Widowmaker observes sarcastically, kissing at the soft skin of the thigh her head is resting on whilst she helps her lover get accustomed to the fingers inside her by curling and twisting them gently.

“Shut up and fuck me,” Sombra huffs in response, kicking one of her heels into her partner’s shoulder.

“Good idea,” Widow replies with a smirk and she slowly starts to thrust her fingers in and out of her lover’s shining centre.

Gradually Widowmaker begins to pick up her pace, crooking her fingers just enough to rub against Sombra’s walls as she starts plunging her fingers in and out of her partner faster and faster. She can feel her lover clamping down on her as she works, desperately trying to keep the assassin’s talented fingers lodged inside her intimate heat.

“Play with your tits,” Widowmaker huskily commands as she watches Sombra’s unattended breasts bounce, scissoring her fingers apart and taking immense satisfaction from the moan that spills from her lover’s lips as she stretches around her fingers. With Widowmaker watching intently, Sombra starts to knead and massage her heaving breasts with shaky hands, the assassin purring to herself in satisfaction as the squished skin of her breasts slips through her fingers and her stiff brown nipples are pinched and played with. “Mmm, merde...suck on them,” Widow orders with a growl, snaking her tongue out to lick up the slick fluids staining the inside of the thigh she’s resting her head on. Seizing one of her heavy brown breasts in both hands, Sombra cranes her neck down to swirl her tongue over her hardened nipple. The sight makes Widow‘s pulse beat faster and she grips possessively at the thigh she’s leaning on. Parting her lips, Sombra wraps them around the shiny wet nipple and begins noisily and messily sucking on it for her lover. Aggressively digging her fingernails into Sombra’s thigh, Widowmaker loses all of her self control when Sombra opens her eyes to look at her, puffy lips still wrapped around her hard brown nipple.

Uttering a feral growl akin to a hunting cat, Widowmaker sinks her teeth into the meat of Sombra’s thigh, almost hard enough to draw blood whilst her fingers lodge deep inside the shorter woman; roughly curling her fingers and rubbing along her walls in search of the pleasurable spots that make Sombra’s toes curl. The spit covered breast falls from Sombra’s mouth with a lewd pop, accompanied by a noise somewhere between a growl, a yelp and a moan as Sombra lies back against the couch, palming her sweaty tits with equally sweaty hands.

Soothing over harsh teeth marks with her lips, Widowmaker slowly begins kissing her way towards her lover’s clit. Sombra’s hips violently jerk into her fingers and mouth and a full body shudder runs though her as Widow’s tongue swirls over the hardened nub. A warm hand finds it’s way into her hair, balling into a fist determined to keep the assassin’s tongue lapping at the aching clit. 

“Fuck me spider...fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” Sombra breathlessly rambles as Widow twists her fingers and messily licks her clit, “make me come for you azul...I’m close...please...please make me come.”

Sombra’s breathless begging is all Widowmaker needs to hear so she wraps her lips fully around Sombra’s engorged clit and steadily works her ring finger into Sombra’s dripping entrance, the ample supply of slick wetness ensuring the digit easily squeezes in alongside her other fingers. Sombra all but screams as the faint stretch cause her walls to clamp down around the intruding fingers, a fresh surge of sultry slick fluids escapes her dripping folds as Widowmaker vigorously begins to finger fuck in her earnest. Rolling and sucking Sombra’s clit between her lips, Widowmaker hisses and groans around the sensitive bundle of nerves as her hair is viscously pulled and her lover’s restless feet kick at her shoulders and dig into her back.

Sombra’s now unrestrained guttural moans battle with the obscene slurping of the assassin’s mouth around her clit and the indecent wet slapping of Widow’s fingers as they thrust in and out of her soaking centre. The younger woman’s thighs clamp down around Widow’s head and she locks her athletic legs around her colleague’s cool neck, ensuring there’s no way out for the blue woman until she’s given Sombra a mind blowing orgasm.

“Right there spider! Fuck right there! Fuck, you feel so good...so fucking good. Don’t stop azul...don’t fucking stop!” Sombra moans, seemingly determined to let the entire hotel know just how good Widowmaker is at fucking her and a harsh suck to her clit coupled with the three fingers twisting and curling against that one spot deep inside her send her crashing over the edge, “Shit...you’re gonna make me come spider! You’re gonna make me...ARAÑA!”

Sombra’s walls fully clamp down around the fingers buried inside her as she orgasms, noisily coming around the curling digits and the mouth sucking and lapping at her clit. Her fingers scratch at her lover’s scalp, nearly pulling out clumps of her midnight blue hair whilst her thighs lock around Widow’s head in a crushing embrace.

The assassin diligently continues to work at her lover as Sombra’s powerful orgasm rushes through her, curling her digits and sucking on her clit as Sombra shudders, bucks and writhes so much she practically fucks herself on Widow’s mouth and fingers.

Eventually Sombra goes limp and sags against the couch, panting heavily and releasing Widowmaker’s head from the death grip her thighs were holding her in. Petting at hot, sweaty thighs with her free hand, Widow slowly withdraws her fingers from Sombra’s thoroughly drenched entrance; groaning quietly to herself as her lover weakly clamps and contracts around her fingers in a weak attempt to keep them sheathed inside her. Moaning from overstimulation, Sombra’s voice is hoarse and throaty as the assassin’s fingers gently slide free.

Utterly coated from nail to knuckle in a sheen of Sombra’s intimate slickness, Widowmaker takes a moment to admire the utter mess her lover has made of her fingers before taking them into her mouth. Sucking the digits clean, Widow groans around them as the bitter taste of Sombra’s fluids settle on her tongue. Deliberately, Widowmaker makes a messy and noisy show of cleaning herself, swirling her tongue along the pads of her finger with the intent to send weak pulses of pleasure shuddering through her wrecked lover. The performance seems to have the intended effect on the younger woman as Widowmaker’s head is seized in warm hands and before she can clean the stray juices dribbling down the back of her hand, she’s roughly dragged onto the couch.

Pulling them face to face, Sombra crashes their mouths together in not so much a kiss as a desperate meeting of parted lips, wrestling tongues and clashing teeth. Widowmaker hungrily swallows Sombra’s breathless, strangled moans as her panting colleague frantically batters her with sloppy kisses and buries her shaky hands in hair of midnight blue.

“How...was that...for a...widow’s kiss?,” Widow asks nonchalantly as though the most attractive woman she’s ever met wasn’t frantically trying to kiss her into a stupor, “did that...make up...for the flight?”

“You...you bet,” Sombra groans pleasantly as she pulls away from Widow’s lips with a sultry slick pop, “Fuck I needed that.”

“I’m sure you did,” Widow purrs, drinking in her coworker’s thoroughly dishevelled appearance as they part; the makeup around her mouth and lower face is all but completely gone, her beautiful violet eyes shine through what’s left of her ruined eyeshadow and rivulets of the purple makeup run down her cheeks like teardrops. The sight of her beautiful colleague in such a ruined state sends a visceral thrill through the blue woman and sees excitement pooling between her own thighs.

“You always make such a mess babe,” Sombra smirks with a lazy hum of satisfaction, trailing her fingers down a blue chin still covered in her intimate fluids, “let me get that for you.”

Taking her lover’s head in her hands, Sombra gently starts licking her slick wetness from Widowmaker’s face. Groaning as she tastes herself, Sombra rigorously cleans the shiny mess from Widow’s lips, chin, cheeks and even her nose, pressing a grateful kiss to each area of skin as it’s scrupulously licked clean. Once every last drop of slick is gone from Widow’s cool blue skin, Sombra pushes her face into the assassin’s neck and starts kissing and mouthing at the column of her throat.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” the naked woman murmurs, wrapping her arms and legs around Widowmaker.

“There’s still three hours and twenty minutes before the meeting,” The assassin purrs before seizing her lover and rolling them over, pulling the yelping woman on top of her, “Plenty of time for you to do something about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations;
> 
> Taradita - Dumb ass  
> Mierdac, araña - shit, spider  
> Tan buena, tan buena azul- so good, so good blue  
> Chíngame - fuck me  
> Avec plaisir - with pleasure  
> Si humide...Si chaude...Si belle - So wet...So warm... So beautiful
> 
> Please forgive me if any of the translations were wrong. I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
